Question: A rectangle has an area of 400 $\text{cm}^2$. If the rectangle is a square, what is its perimeter?
Answer: If $s$ is the side of the square, then $s^2=400$.  Therefore, $s=20$.  The perimeter is $4(20)=\boxed{80}$ cm.